Winchester, Dean
Winchester, Dean Stats: *Height: 6'1" *Eyes: Blue Green *Hair: Crew Cut Blonde *Birthday: January 24,1979 *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius *Credo: Zeppe lin Rules! *Means of Transportation: 1967 Chevy Impala/Metallicar *Family: Mary Winchester [ Mother-Deceased-Fire], John Winchester Contract, Adam Milligan Brother (Paternal)-Deceased-Ghouls, Sam Winchester for the moment *Relatives: Deanna and Samuel Campbell Grandparents-Deceased *Job: Hunter, Con Artist, Pool and Poker Hustler *Favorite Scam: Credit Card Fraud *Likes: Metallica, AC/DC, Motorhead,Led Zeppelin, classic rock, bacon cheeseburgers, long walks on the beach, frisky women, vibrating beds, and porn. *Known Aliases 1 : - Hector Aframian -Ted Nugent -Samuel Cole Ranger -Agent Ford Wildlife Services-Reference: Harrisson Ford a.k.a Han Solo - Jerry Wanek of Homeland Security-Reference: Production Designer for Supernatural -Dr. James Hetfield-Reference:Lead singer for Metallica -Nigel Tufnell-Reference: Lead Singer for Spinal Tap -John Bonham-Reference: Drummer for Led Zeppelin ''-''Fr. Simmons-Reference: Gene Simmons, lead singer for KISS History: First Arrival In Wonderland 1-"Pilot" to Season 2- "In My Time of Dying" Dean would hate to be called the "mother" of what was left of his family after his real mother, Mary Winchester, perished in flames on his younger brother Sam's nursery ceiling, but after carrying his brother to safety and keeping his father from mental collapse, even he would be hard-pressed not to admit to being "the nurturing one". Dean set aside his own desires in order to fill in as a caretaker to his then infant brother, and a ready receptacle for the newly ignited fervor of his father. Whether it was hitting bull’s eyes his first time shooting or giving up his right to the last bowl of Lucky Charms, Dean was desperate to keep what was left of his family as happy as they could be given the circumstances. Shunted from place to place as their father hunted for the thing that killed their mother and anything else that came in between Dean never really set down roots anywhere. He accustomed himself to the military marine life his father trained him for and never actively sought to escape it, feeling it was more important to keep the family together in order to maintain stability and finally get their revenge on the supernatural being that had ruined their lives. Often viewed by his father as "the second line of defense" Dean spent a lot of his time keeping an eye on his younger brother, Sammy. He swore to protect Sam after the fire that killed their mother, but this desire was furthered after Sam almost died at the hands of a Shtriga when Dean left him in a hotel room by himself. Despite resenting Sam for leaving for college and abandoning "the family cause" and therefore breaking the family, Dean tracks him to Stanford when their father goes missing and playfully assaults him after breaking into his apartment in the dark. After the initial convincing, Dean seems genuinely thrilled to back on the road with a younger brother that he can mercilessly tease and bicker with. Once the initial "hunt" specified for them by their father involving "The Woman in White" is solved Dean is at risk of losing Sam to his "college future". However, due to the traumatic death of Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, Dean is again forced to carefully cajole a mentally unstable family member. Though he occasionally digs, Dean allows Sam to brood over Jessica, but when the subject does come up he firmly tells Sam that it is NOT his fault. Where Sam's tactics are carefully thought out, tactful, delicate, polite, and serious research based, Dean tends to be blunt, arrogant, cocky, wisecracking, and impulsive when it comes to getting things done. He's more prone to enter a fight with guns and accusations blazing then to plan or think about morals. He's fond of salting and burning and seems to firmly believe that there's nothing that bumps in the night that can’t be or shouldn't be taken down by a raid of the trunk of his '67 Chevy Impala. Delighting in the roguish lifestyle, Dean has a number of ridiculous aliases hailing back to his love of classic rock, heavy metal, and random pop culture. He's worn a number of disguises, rarely well, and carries a number of random fake IDs. The only thing real about him when on the job according to him is his boobs. In order to fund the massive amounts of ammunition, salt, gasoline, and hotel stays necessary for hunting Dean and his father are professional credit card frauds. Dean seems to enjoy making Sam squirm by forcing him to use credit cards with Hispanic names, or IDs that are obviously fake. He also enjoys referring to their partnering as Mulder and Scully, consistently calling Sam "Scully" and referring to him occasionally, lovingly, as "bitch." Incurable ladies’ man, Dean often acquires information by turning on his charm and giving willing females a devilish “please remove your panties now” smirk. This works with anything from a waitress at a bar to "Amy" down at the local precinct. However, most of these relationships result in casual sex without establishing any ties. He does, however, confess to loving one girl who broke up with him after he confessed to her what he did for a living. Since then every other relationship has consisted solely of horizontal gymnastics. During a hunt involving a shape shifter in St.Louis, Missouri, Dean was mistakenly implicated in a number of violent murders. However, when the shifter died while still assuming Dean's form the real Dean managed to escape by "faking" his own death. Authorities considered the case closed after finding the "shifter Dean's" body. Dean had another brush with death when he electrocuted himself trying to kill a rawhead and bloody bones while standing in a puddle. The shock caused forced trauma to his heart. This was cured by a faith healer, but as Dean discovered, at the price of someone else's life. Since then Dean's had to deal with the ethical complications of whether or not he deserved to live or die, and whether or not to have faith in prayer and miracles. Also, because Sam went through the trouble of finding the faith healer Dean is now aware of just how far Sam will go to keep him alive, something he had never before considered and is both resentful and grateful for. It had never entered into his head that someone else in his family might go to the same lengths to keep him alive that he would go to for them. Despite being abandoned by his father for most of the season despite numerous phone calls and voice messages, Dean seems to have grudgingly accepted that his father is infuriatingly evading them. On the one hand he admires the man's dedication, but on the other resents being deliberately left to mop up messes that have nothing to do with the demon that killed his mother. However, in the end Dean unflinching follows any leads on hunts that are handed down by his father, going so far as to follow vague coordinates and the like. As long as the hunt continues, Dean seems satisfied that something is being done to make the bastards on the other side pay dearly for fucking with innocent people's lives. As they closed in on the demon and their missing father, Sam began to manifest strange powers that baffled Dean as much as they scared him. Now it seemed their might be some link to Sam and their mother's death. Dean was partially responsible for luring John Winchester out of hiding by calling him in frightened desperation after discovering that Meg, a mysterious and creepy acquaintance of Sam’s, might be working for the demon that killed their mother. Meg lured the two brothers into a warehouse where she had hinted that she was meeting someone important. That someone turned out to be their father, and they were the bait. Dean was confident that his father would fail to show, as always, and was both relieved and shocked when he did appear. The reunion was short lived however, when the family decided that it was best for them to split up to avoid becoming hindered by emotional ties, forcing Dean to once again set aside his desire for a family in favor of the hunt and revenge. Later their father was abducted by Meg, which pushed Dean over the edge and into his own pattern of desperate revenge. He tortured her by imprisoning her in a magic ward/seal and having Sam perform an exorcism. Despite learning that the real Megan Masters was still aware and imprisoned inside her own body, Dean forced Sam to finish the ritual knowing full well that the physical trauma the body has been through would not allow it to survive without the demon. Later, while helping his father to safety and being pursued by another possessed individual, Dean killed the demon with a point blank shot to the head without hesitating. He later confessed that he knew there was a person in there and that it frightened him that he didn’t even flinch and possibly enjoyed it. While confronting Azazel in the form of his father, Dean was told that he was superfluous and that despite his best efforts he would never be his father’s favorite son. He was then further tortured for having killed two of Azazel’s children, his daughter and his son. Using the old eye for an eye motto, Azazel said he was going to therefore destroy Dean’s family, the only thing that mattered to him. Later, after having survived the encounter with only minor grievous bodily injury, a car crash forced Dean into a coma. While in a coma Dean was aware of himself spiritually, existing outside his body but unable to communicate with the living through “the veil” unless he became violent. Sam attempted to contact him using an Ouija board. In the middle of their "bonding" Dean is transported to Wonderland. Entranceway History 1: 2-13-2009 to 9-30-2009...ish Dean's initial reaction to Wonderland was that he was the victim of violent delusion, and then later that he may in fact have been trapped in a strange purgatory. For a time he was unsure if he was alive. When Sam arrived from a later time in the SpN continuum, Dean eventually discovered that he had woken from the coma. Relationships: *Coraline: A self proclaimed adventurer with a tenacious curiousity, Dean took an imediate liking to the girl and wanted to protect her, especially when she decided to help Mirror!Siax. Alas, she'd gotten herself in too deep and it was Dean who discovered her lifeless body. He views Coraline as a sort of little sister and is always nagging her to be careful. *America Jones: He views America as well....American. He's allright with being a citizen of this overly zealous anthropomorhic representation of a country. *Vexen: The go to man for all questions about Wonderland *Arland: An occassionally annoying hothead, but with good intentions *Yzma: YIKES! Run awaaaay! *Terra: Straightforward and honest *Haruhi: They became good friends, Haruhi even going so far as to offer to tutor him on all the school he missed *Anita Blake: A failed attempt at a come on led to them simply being good friends. As a fellow hunter, the two of them take turns in covering each other's backs during events. *YoSaffBridge/Saffron: He fell long and hard for her, and right into bed. Bow chika wow wow. *Haru: Stop putting the moves on Anita! *Aang: Dean's neighbor for a while. Strange kid that you really don't want to make angry. Ever. *Russia: COMMIE BASTARD! *Prussia: I CHALLENGE YOUR CLAIM ON THE KITCHEN!! *Ash: A grudging friendship was formed after Dean promised not to try and discorporate him *Mia Fey: Tried to hit on her and got gently deferred. He now respects her too much to do something like that again. *Beast Boy: Strange *Fakir: Blames him for not fighting his mirror *Aziraphale: The strangest angel...ever. *The Queen of Hearts: So much hate *Mirror!Dean: Hate and fear Significant Events and Deaths: *Dean found Coraline's body after she was killed by Mirror!Sora. *First close encounter with Yzma when handing over the story Mirror!Fakir wrote about Coraline for analysis. *Attempted to cover all the mirrors. Failed. *Horrified Sam with a proliferation of clowns on his birthday *Had a severe run in with Dementors. *Had to kill Sam when Sam thought he was Russia *Had sex with Saffron. *DEATH!-Choked by Ghost Vexen during the Fatal Frame Event *Made a retaliatory claim on Prussia's closet after Prussia took over the kitchen *Was massively taunted by Mirror!Sam and learned how he came out of the coma and about the Crossroad's Deal he would make. Disappearance and Events 2-"In My Time of Dying" to Season 3-"The Magnificent Seven" progress Category:Characters Category:Supernatural